Perfect Prefect
by azhou1
Summary: Percy has just become a prefect. He enforces things and looks and acts perfect. But deep down, he knows that he's not perfect. Everyday, something cracks inside of him. Will anyone find out or will he bottle it all in until it's too late?
1. Letters

**Suggested by a few people. So let's start it! Will be in Percy's POV for most of this chapter unless I state otherwise.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

My prefect badge glistened in the light. I looked at it. This was my perfect present for my 5th year. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I decided to write Dumbledore a letter to thank him. Why not?

I wrote:

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Thank you for the prefect badge and making me a 5th year prefect for my House. I truly appreciate it. I promise that I won't let you down and that I will do everything that you order me to do. As you know, my brothers play many pranks and now, I can probably control their pranks and make it a minimum. I am not sure why you made me a prefect but I will do my best to make you proud of me. You won't regret your decision._

 _With thanks,_

 _Percy Weasley_

Okay, so how was I going to send this to him? It's not like we had an owl that won't knock down everything he had on his desk. My eyes scoured over everything. Maybe I could convince mother to buy a new owl for the whole family. I fingered my prefect badge and put it on before heading down to breakfast. I was very hungry and the cereal smelled great to me.

I sat down in my usual seat.

Beep.

I turned slightly red as I stood up and took the whoopee cushion that was on my seat. I should really check my seat before I sit on it. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were all laughing quietly. I didn't even look at mother or father for help. I knew that they didn't think I took any offense to it, although I hated it dearly. They should put them in time outs or whatever. I had those when I was younger. I had to listen to her tales of the marvelous Lockhart who somehow did everything. Her words, not mine. I honestly never liked him, and probably never would. They motivated mother to give me extra chores.

I listened to their conversation.

Ginny snorted, "That was hilarious Fred!"

Fred (or was it George) smiled, "Thanks Ginny. I knew that you would like it. Too bad old Percy wouldn't ever understand what humor means."

Ron nodded, "I know right?" I ate some of the fried egg, continuing to listen to their conversation.

The other twin nodded, "Fred and I are already creating the next prank. Can't wait to see Percy's face after that one." I finished the fried egg.

My mother gasped, "Percy! What are you wearing? Oh Merlin, is that a prefect badge?" I nodded and continued eating.

She continued, "You deserve a reward for becoming prefect! What would you like? A broom perhaps?"

I shook my head, thinking of the letter I had yet to send, "No thanks. Can I please have an owl instead? I know that there's a discount for screech owls currently. It was on the newspaper that we had received today."

Ron joked, "Only you would read a newspaper Perce."

My mother nodded, "Of course Percy. Thrifty and practical as always." The twins made faces behind her.

She continued, "I will buy one after breakfast. What would his name be?" I thought for some time. I knew that I was buying the owl to be a messenger. Especially for my almost to be girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. I needed a messenger owl. I remembered that Hermione Granger had talked about Greek Myths before. I remembered some messenger god. Herm? No. Hera? Nope, doesn't sound right. Wait... Hades? No, still isn't right. Hermes? Sounds perfect!

I replied, "His name should be Hermes."

She nodded, "Such a cute name. Do you mind washing the dishes Percy?"

I asked, "Don't we usually use magic?"

She sighed, "Yes Percy, we usually do but your father wants to resort to Muggle ways." But we aren't Muggles mother!

My mother continued, "Besides, Fred threw up on his plate (thanks to his joke products) and George has something strange that has a curious odor on his after you mentioned an owl." Knowing that I had to keep a reputation as the responsible one, I agreed stiffly. I looked at George's plate and almost threw up. I stuffed everything in my mouth and went to the bathroom to throw it up, the odor was horrible, before returning and washing the plates.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: 3 hours**

* * *

Mother emerged from our Floo with a screech owl and handed him to me. I took the cage and thanked mother before returning upstairs. Finally, I could send the Headmaster the letter. I locked the door before I opened the cage. Hermes looked at me and drank some of the water my mother had already put in the cage. I gave him the letter and he took it to the Headmaster.

It would probably take some time for a reply, the Headmaster would be busy or something. Whatever. I saw another owl come towards me and drop a letter. I looked at the letter. It was from my girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

I opened the letter cautiously:

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I love chocolate too! I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts although summer barely had started. Can you believe the amount of potions homework we have? I barely finished half of it and I have been working on it for 3 days! Professor Snape seems to really like torturing us with homework... Um... No offense. Anyways, I completely forgot what a Beozar's stone does. I've been looking through all my notes and I just can't seem to find it! A little help please?_

 _How are the twins? Are they causing any trouble? Oh, and by the way, I was made a prefect! My letter came about an hour ago. YAY! My parents gave me a few Galleons as a reward. I have no idea what I should do with it._

 _Love,_

 _Penelope Clearwater_

A Ravenclaw prefect! That was perfect. Now, we could both have privileges that no other ordinary student could have.

I wrote back:

 _Dear Penelope,_

 _I'm also a Prefect now! I sent your owl to you because as a reward, I got an owl! His name is Hermes. Congratulations about becoming a prefect. The answer to that potions question is that a Beozar's stone saves you from most poisons. We learned that in first year, sometime in the first week._

 _As for the twins, they are being more annoying that usual. Ginny seems to team up with them and Ronald seems to be more like a bystander than a brother these days. Save the Galleons until you need them. You probably would need them sometime in the future._

 _I'm going to Diagon Alley in a few weeks. How about you?_

 _Love you more!_

 _Percy Weasely_

Hermes still was delivering the letter. Hogwarts was probably a long way from this house. I sighed and sat on the bed, glancing at my potions homework. I decided to do some of it. I had already done half of the required homework that Professor Snape had assigned us. It wasn't that hard, as long as you have the notes. I barely use notes, unless I had no idea what the answer was or when I'm checking my homework after I complete it.

Knock knock knock.

I asked, "Who is it?"

A voice shouted, "It's Fred and George!" Jeez. I'm not deaf.

"What do you want?"

"We need to send a letter to our buddy!" But Hermes wasn't here yet and if they came in, they would see the letter. I had to refuse.

"Use the family owl. I'm busy."

"Busy checking your potions homework for the millionth time?" Nope, just busying doing the potions homework.

"Just go away and let me do my homework." I heard them banging the door but just ignored them until they left. After they left, Hermes came back. Great timing! He gave two letters and took the letter from my desk.

I opened one of the letters:

 _Dear Percy Weasely,_

 _You're welcome._

 _-Headmaster Dumbledore_

I guess that I couldn't reply to that letter. I opened the other one:

 _Dear Percy Weasely,_

 _You know who I am. At midnight, go to the backyard and use the tin can. It's a portkey. You know the rules._

 _-?123?_

 _ **Trivia: What year is Harry in when Percy was in his 5th year?**_


	2. Mission Accomplished?

**Replies to Reviews**

 **Just-a-Hep7agon :** Percy couldn't know Hermione Granger exists because she didn't start until his fifth year. You should change the name to something else.

Thank you for bringing this to my attention and the fact that that part of the story didn't make sense. I completely forgot about that fact, but had decided to throw in some facts in the last chapter.

 **Myra109 :** First of all, Harry was in first year when Percy was in 5th. Second of all, please update. This story is amazing, and it's only the first chapter. You're an amazing writer. Keep writing!

Thanks for also answering the trivia question. Well, by the time you see this, it's updated. Thank you! You're also a great writer.

 **To everyone. Just-a-Hep7agon and Myra109 has brought to my attention about the fact that Percy wouldn't have known about Hermione until school started. So... Since I don't want to fix the next chapter, and get everything mixed up, I guess I'll make my retraction and say that Penelope Clearwater was the one who made in read Greek Myths. Sorry for the mistake!**

* * *

Did I have a choice about going outside? Nope, I don't, not at all. I wish I did but they promised to set the house on fire if we didn't. Although we could use the water charm, we don't have the money to repair the house. Besides, **He** could harm Ginny and the twins. As annoying as they were, I didn't want anyone to kill them. At night, I changed into Muggle clothes. I squirmed in them, not used to them yet. I still preferred robes out of anything.

Once it was dark, I opened the window and jumped down, trusting my magical instincts to give me a soft landing like they usually do. I stood up from the ground and ducked under a bush just as Ginny looked out the window. I had no idea what she was doing, awake at this hour. But again, she might ask me what I was doing if she ever spotted me out here. I looked at my watch. 11:59. When it clicked twelve, I touched the tin can that was under the bush and disappeared.

I closed my eyes but that didn't make it less exciting. Nor did the fact that I had done this millions of times. When the spinning finally stopped, I opened my eyes. I saw a person with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and soft red lips. The creature had pale skin, making his other features look like they were glowing. His name was... Actually, I didn't know his name. All I knew was that **he** didn't want me to know his name, and I never got the chance to find out.

 **He** murmured, "So you're finally here Percy. It's midnight. Here's your task for the night since I'm a little too occupied to do it. You need to murder Andrew Sadie." I recognized that name, I realized. He was one of the people in the Ministry. Sadie was the assistant of the Muggle Department. In other words, their department tries to become friends with the Muggles and did their best to have purebloods and half bloods to be friends with Muggles.

 **He** continued, "If you don't, you'll know what will happen. Right?" I nodded quickly and waited for him to make me appear in front of Andrew's house. I felt pity for that man since he was dying for my brothers. **He** handed me a wand so my real wand couldn't be traced. I took it and disappeared into thin air.

I landed on a garden. I looked around, wondering where I was. This wasn't my first time doing, nor my second. I've been doing this every summer ever since second year. Well, maybe not murdering every year (I couldn't kill someone in third year), but 25 percent of the times, yes. My parents always that that I was awake, studying, when in real life, I was doing my best to protect them from that guy. I tapped my skin and my features began to camouflage in the background.

I slowly crept through the door, and opened the back doors gently. This stupid guy didn't even have wards. Or maybe they do? I waved the borrowed wand and the air shimmered in front of me. I was rather lucky to not step into that ward, but no one, except the owner, could break a ward. I couldn't go through the doors, that was for certain. My eyes scanned the house, calculating a few things. Sometimes, having a Muggle lover as a father wasn't too bad. He always made us do things the Muggle way, not because we wanted to, but because he wanted to.

Ron and the others were more interested in Wizarding sports. They hated chopping wood with their hands, or with their feet. They hated doing anything that required more than a simple charm. Something was glinting in the light, on the roof. I narrowed my eyes, and backed up. I climbed a tree that had many knots and branches. There were leaves to cover me, if there was anyone on the roof. I looked at the roof, and gave a small sigh of relief. It was solar panels and there was sturdy glass to let Sadie see the weather without looking at the side window. That was a stupid mistake though.

I knew that I had to get to the roof, but I was a bookworm, so I wasn't too keen for sports. I sighed, before jumping with a leap of faith. Or maybe not that much faith. I knew that I wouldn't be able to jump too far. Luckily, my magic kicked in, and I softly landed to the ground. I thought for a moment, knowing that it would be crazy if I attempted it again. And I, Percy Weasley, would not be stupid. I thought about what the professors had told me about wards.

 _Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Mr. Weasley? I've been searching for a book. Since you've been in the library for a few hours, have you come across a book about minor hexes and spells? I... umm... Need to check a few things." I knew that it wasn't the reason. The professor was very smart in his own ways, although I've never seem him perform too many spells. In fact, first and only spell he showed us was 'Lumos', which even a powerful Muggle or a normal Squib could do._

 _I replied, "I'm sorry but I'm looking at books about werewolves sir. Would you like me to help you?"_

 _He nodded, "That would be greatly appreciated Mr. Weasley." I stood up and put my quill on the desk. I walked around, eyes scanning a few books. One of them caught my eye. It was about wards and other curses that could be suspended in the air. I had taken that book out while handing another book to the professor. The professor thanked me before walking to his own classroom, muttering a few things while I continued to read._

Andrew Sadie was a wizard and he definitely was paranoid after the first war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That meant that there would be wards. I didn't think that I tripped over them yet, because there weren't any signs of lights flashing toward something everywhere, trying to investigate what it was. It wasn't like they were going to find out anyways, as I was invisible. Suddenly, a red beam hit a solar panel on my right and I looked around, trying to find out what did that's. Instead, I saw the Muggle lover, holding his want up. Maybe I accidentally did trip it up.

Note to self: Read all the library books in the library and practice if you want to survive **His** scary missions.

Then I did something that no one would expect me to do, not even myself. I jumped off, holding a conjured knife that was created by one of the broken solar panels and twisted it in the heart of Sadie. He fell backwards slowly and I muttered,

"Mission accomplished."


End file.
